The present invention relates to a sequential-delayed power supply circuit, and more particularly to a circuit which can supply the sequential-delayed power to a set consisting of multiple stages such as a multivision.
In the past, in order to delay and supply the power of a set consisting of the multi-stages a set is connected as shown in FIG. 1, but the time-delay circuit with resistors and condensors is formed as an input stage so that a resistor of high value and a condensor for high voltage are required; also each set is sequentially driven through relays so that the sets to be driven are limited.
That is, the alternating current (i.e., "AC") power supplied to a power plug P1 is transferred to the first and second sets 10 and 20. In the first set 10, after the AC power is rectified and smoothed through a bridge diode BD1 and a condensor C1, it is applied to a main power terminal. But, in the second set 20, the AC power is applied through a relay RY1, after it is, first, delayed by the time-delay circuit consisting of resistors R1, R2, and a condenser C1.
Thus, in the second set 20, the AC power can be rectified and smoothed through a bridge diode BD2 and a condensor C4 only when the relay RY1 is driven, and it is provided to a main power, Also, in the third set, that is, in SET 3 the AC power is applied through a relay RY2 after it is again delayed by the time-delay circuit consisting of resistors R3, R4, and a condensor C3, so the sequential-delayed power can be supplied by repeating the same.
But, in this conventional circuit, the time-delay circuit is formed at the AC input stage, so that the resistor of a high value and the capacitor for the high voltage are required. Also the set is driven through the relays RY1, RY2 so that the sets to be driven are limited, and a considerable load follows for the operation of many sets.